Wiek Trzech Imperatorów
Wiek Trzech Imperatorów, nazywany także Czasem Trzech Imperatorów, Wiekiem Wojny i Ciemnymi Wiekami, był długim okresem w historii, kiedy to straszliwa wojna domowa pochłonęła i podzieliła Imperium. Rozpoczął się w 1547 roku KI, a zakończył wraz z koronacją Magnusa Pobożnego na Imperatora w 2304 roku KI. right Przebieg Początki Śmierć Mandreda Szczurobójcy w 1152 roku KI doprowadziła do poważnego kryzysu politycznego. Książęta-Elektorzy nie mogli dogadać się w sprawie wyboru jego następcy, przez co tron Imperium pozostał pusty. Brak centralnego organu władzy doprowadził do licznych zawirowań, a poszczególne prowincje stały się niezależnymi państwami we wszystkim, prócz nazwy. Rywalizacja pomiędzy najpotężniejszymi Elektorami zaczęła stopniowo narastać, podczas gdy co bardziej ambitni z nich próbowali zdobyć niezbędne poparcie. Każdy z nich wierzył, że to właśnie on powinien zostać nowym Imperatorem. W tym okresie miało miejsce wiele sporów, w tym jedna z udziałem grafa Middenheim, która była wyjątkowo gwałtowna. One wszystkie bladły jednak w obliczu nadchodzącej wojny domowej. Książę Stirlandu, wspierany przez kult Sigmara, został mianowany Imperatorem w 1359 roku KI. Jego najbardziej zagorzała rywalka, Księżna Ottilia z Talabeklandu, natychmiast spotkała się z Ar-Ulrykiem, twierdząc, że ma niezbite dowody na to, że kult Sigmara został założony przez szaleńca, a sam Sigmar nie był bogiem, lecz zwykłym królem służącym Ulrykowi. Oskarżyła także wszystkich Sigmarytów o bycie heretykami. Zmęczony rozległymi wpływami kultu Sigmara Ar-Ulryk poparł Ottilię i przeniósł siedzibę kultu Ulryka do Talabheim. Przy wsparciu Ar-Ulryka i kapłanów Taala Ottilia oskarżyła Księcia Stirlandu o przekupienie kilku z Elektorów i uznała całe głosowanie za nieważne. Następnie, w 1360 roku KI, ogłosiła się Imperatorką Ottilią I. Jej pierwszym działaniem było zakazanie otwartego wyznawania Sigmara w Talabeklandzie. Wojna domowa wydawała się nieunikniona. Książę Stirlandu, zdeterminowany, by pozbyć się zagrożenia dla swojej władzy, wyruszył do Talabeklandu stojąc na czele potężnej armii. Później, w czasie bitwy nad Talabekiem, poniósł upokarzającą porażkę z rąk znacznie przewyższających go liczebnie wojsk dowodzonych przez Księżną. Ta klęska kosztowała go utratę większości swoich wpływów politycznych. Przez następne 200 lat Imperium było rządzone przez dwóch władców: *'Imperatorów Elektorskich', których pozornie wybierano w trakcie głosowań, choć w rzeczywistości o ich doborze decydował Wielki Teogonista. Większość miała swoją siedzibę w Nuln, lecz przynajmniej jeden (Fryderyk III) umieścił swój dwór w Altdorfie. *'Imperatorów Ottiliańskich', którzy byli dziedzicznymi następcami Imperatorki Ottilii I. Mieli swoją siedzibę w Talabheim. Czas Trzech Imperatorów Sytuacja pogorszyła się w 1547 roku KI. Książę Zygfryd z Middenheim (niektóre źródła podają, że tak naprawdę miał na imię Heinrich) uwierzył, że może zostać wybrany na nowego Imperatora, gdy Ar-Ulryk zgodził się go poprzeć po tym, jak sam wypadł z łask Imperatorów Ottiliańskich. Na Radzie Elektorskiej nie wszyscy jednak udzielili mu wsparcia, a nawet zrobili coś dokładnie przeciwnego, celując kuszami w jego serce, gdy Książę spróbował oddać głos na samego siebie. Po powrocie do Middenheim rozwścieczony Zygfryd ogłosił się nowym Imperatorem. Powstała w wyniku jego roszczeń dynastia zyskała sobie miano Wilczych Imperatorów. Zygfryd natychmiast wypowiedział wojnę Fryderykowi V, ówczesnemu Imperatorowi Ottiliańskiemu. Tymczasem Fryderyk rozpoczął działania zbrojne przeciwko Imperatorom Elektorskim. Wojna domowa toczyła się także na tle religijnym. Imperatorzy Ottiliańscy byli wspierani przez kult Taala, otwarcie wrogi wobec kultu Sigmara. Sami Sigmaryci popierali Imperatorów Elektorskich (niektórzy Wielcy Teogoniści nawet koronowali się na Imperatorów). Wilczy Imperatorzy byli zazwyczaj zagorzałymi wyznawcami Ulryka, a dzięki politycznemu porozumieniu uzyskali pełne wsparcie kultu Pana Wilków. W Czasie Trzech Imperatorów doszło do masowego rozpadu władzy. Książęta-Elektorzy i samozwańczy Imperatorzy walczyli nie tylko między sobą, ale także zostali zmuszeni do tłumienia butów we własnych włościach i odpierania potwornych armii orków, zwierzoludzi oraz nieumarłych. Zdesperowani uchodźcy szukali schronienia w murach ufortyfikowanych miast, które zyskały pod względem znaczenia, rozmiaru i liczby ludności. Rosnąca populacja oznaczała większą ilość rekrutów oraz większe podatki, a poszczególni burmistrzowie z ważniejszych miast mogli stopniowo rozszerzać swoją władzę. Niektóre miasta zaczęły nawet szkolić i wyposażać własne wojska. Nawet pomniejsze prowincje były w stanie wiele wtedy ugrać. W 1550 roku KI zachodnia część Middenladu, rządzona przez ród von Bildhofen, wyrwała się spod władzy Middenheim. W zamian za wsparcie Imperatorów Elektorskich otrzymali Runiczny Kieł z Drakwaldu. Nie wiadomo jednak, w jaki sposób ten magiczny artefakt zniknął ze skarbca Middenheim i trafił w ręce Imperatora z Nuln. Później miały miejsce liczne inwazje, które przyczyniły się do stopniowego upadku Imperium Sigmara. Jedna z nich miała miejsce w 1705 roku KI, kiedy to Gorbad Żelazny Kieł, orczy wódz, zjednoczył kilka plemion, tworząc potężną armię zielonoskórych. Przeprowadził ją przez Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia, po czym spustoszył tereny Averlandu i Krainy Zgromadzenia. Później spotkał się w bitwie z Eldredem, Księciem-Elektorem Sollandu. Nie wiadomo, gdzie dokładnie miało miejsce owo starcie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że odbyło się nad brzegiem rzeki Aver w pobliżu Averheim, podczas gdy inni wskazują na miasto Pfeildorf. Chociaż Sollandczycy początkowo wygrywali bitwę, gdy dzień się skończył Eldred zobaczył na horyzoncie stado goblińskich jeźdźców wilków oraz orczych jeźdźców dzików. Podczas gdy większa część jego armii uciekła, Eldred i jego towarzysze przystąpili do desperackiej próby pokonania Gorbada. Odwaga sollandzkich żołnierzy przeszła tego dnia do legendy, ale żaden z nich nie był równie odważny jak sam Książę, który zmierzył się z orczym wodzem w pojedynku. Eldred nie mógł się jednak równać z siłą Gorbada i ostateczne został przez niego pokonany. Po swoim chwalebnym zwycięstwie Gorbad ruszył na północ. W końcu jego armia została rozbita u bram Altdorfu, gdzie miała miejsce wielka bitwa. Choć Imperium zwyciężyło, zapłaciło wielką cenę. Imperator Elektorski Sigismund IV zginął w trakcie walk, zabity przez wywernę. Chociaż Inwazja Gorbada zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, miała poważny wpływ na Imperium. Prowincja Solland zniknęła z map, a jej ziemie zostały wchłonięte przez Wissenland. Runiczny Kieł z Sollandu został wzięty na trofeum i nie był już używany przez wieki. Około 1750 roku KI na świecie żyło czterech Imperatorów. Kiedy Horst Ostrożny, Imperator Ottiliański, odmówił pomocy w odparciu armii najeźdzców, miasto Talabheim zbuntowało się i koronowało Helmuta II na Imperatora. Ze źródeł historycznych wynika jednak, że taki stan rzeczy nie trwał długo. Ciemne Wieki Całkowity upadek Imperium dopełnił w 1979 roku KI, kiedy to Wielki Teogonista odmówił koronacji na Imperatorkę wybranej przez Elektorów Księżnej Magritty z Marienburga. Tym działaniem zakończył linię Imperatorów Elektorskich. Sprzeciw Wielkiego Teogonisty został zignorowany przez Magrittę, która przeniosła się do Nuln, aby założyć tam nową dynastię. Książę Reiklandu również zgłosił wtedy swoje roszczenia do tronu. Podczas wojen z wampirami, które rozpoczęły się w 2010 roku KI, a zakończyły w 2145 roku KI, Imperatorami byli: *'Ludwig', Książę Reiklandu, a następnie jego syn Lutwik *'Ottilia III', Księżna Talabeklandu, a następnie Ottilia IV. *'Helmut', Książę Marienburga, a następnie jego syn Helmar. *Z nieznanych powodów Wilczy Imperatorzy zrezygnowali z ubiegania się o tron. Zakończenie Wiek Trzech Imperatorów zakończył się w 2304 roku KI, kiedy Magnus Pobożny zjednoczył Imperium po pokonaniu wojowników Chaosu w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny z Chaosem. Od tego czasu Imperium pozostaje silne, a konflikty wewnętrzne znaczenie osłabły. Pomysły na przygody *Mówi się, że w archiwach świątyni Ulryka w Talabheim wciąż znajduje się korespondencja, jaką wymieniał się Ar-Ulryk z Księżną Ottilią. Z nieznanego powodu kapłani pozwalają zagłębić się a te dokumenty jedynie nielicznym. Tymczasem Zakon Tajemnic wyznaczył nagrodę dla śmiałka, który zdradzi, jakie sekrety skrywają listy i dlaczego są one tak strzeżone. Czyżby to kapłani Pana Wilków wysunęli propozycję sojuszu do Ottilii, a nie na odwrót, jak dotąd sądzono? *Ponoć duch Eldreda wciąż przemierza dawne ziemie Sollandu, zawodząc ponuro. Kapłani Morra chcą mu wreszcie otworzyć drogę do zaświatów. Będą potrzebowali przy tym wsparcia grupy poszukiwaczy przygód. W końcu niewiele jest rzeczy, które byłyby w stanie ukoić żal władcy, którego królestwie już od dawna nie istnieje. A żadnej z tych rzeczy nie da się zdobyć łatwo... *Imperator Karl Franz przeznaczył część swoich funduszy na rozpropagowanie wiedzy o Wieku Trzech Imperatorów. Pragnie, by Imperium już nigdy więcej nie zaznało problemów tamtego czasu. Tymczasem wszelkie księgi traktujące o tym okresie są kradzione lub niszczone. Drukarnie, które tworzyły takie dzieła, umierają w płomieniach. Ludzie, korzy zajmą się tym śledztwem, mogą na początku podejrzewać kultystów Chaosu lub szpiegów jednego z Książąt-Elektorów, lecz w rzeczywistości za wszystkim stoi pewien szalony, służący Slaaneshowi, profesor z Uniwersytetu Altdorfskiego, który twierdzi, że tylko on rzetelnie zagłębił się w historię Ciemnych Wieków. Nie zamierza pozwolić, by ktokolwiek inny wypowiadał się w tym temacie. Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire'' *''Warhammer Armies: The Undead'' *''The Empire at War'' *''Warhammer FRP — Dziedzictwo Sigmara'' *''Warhammer FRP — Wewnętrzny Wróg'' *''Warhammer FRP — Księga Zbawienia'' *''Runefang'' (powieść) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Historia